


Velocity

by BenOfRoses



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: FaceTime Sex, Fluff and Smut, Humour, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenOfRoses/pseuds/BenOfRoses
Summary: With a little check to his watch he noticed it was 4:30pm - Callum had clearly finished work and was at home. Ben set about quickly opening the text messages, eager to find out how the older man's day had been. What he received was not what he had expected...
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	Velocity

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 4 Years and the comments and kudus you have left so far. Here's something completely different... 
> 
> Rated E just to be on the safe side.
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated

This afternoon on a delightfully dull Wednesday in June had been like most others in lockdown. Lexi was amusing herself watching the latest video by her favourite YouTuber while Ben was praising the silver lining of being unable to hear the incessant drone of the creator's voice. Lola was twiddling her thumbs, sat reading something on her phone, and Phil was lounging in the armchair watching reruns of classic boxing matches on the telly.

As Ben sat on the sofa, mindlessly reading the latest Covid-19 death figures, he couldn’t help but to will for time to go quicker. He was desperately hoping for a time when he would finally get to see his boyfriend in person and do all the things his mind had been teasing him with ever since they realised they weren’t going to be able to lockdown together.

Initially, as the length of lockdown was unknown, the idea of being apart from Callum with no end date in sight hit Ben hard. Wanting to spend time with Lexi was at the forefront of his mind, but the reality of goodness knows how long with Phil Mitchell as company was enough to make anyone want to run away and never return. As always, the brave face Ben put on when they agreed it was the best thing to do was just another time where Ben was lying to himself as well as to those around him when he said he would be ok. Callum was his support network and was really the only one who understood how to communicate with Ben without making him feel uncomfortable - even more of a burden than he already felt. It was the simple little touches when he entered the room - the fact Callum made sure that Ben was looking at him when he spoke to him. Not to mention all the time and effort he put into learning sign language. Ben may have been in denial early on and against learning to sign, but finding all these different ways of communicating with each other, Callum had well and truly shown Ben how unwavering and deep his love for him was. 

The worst part for Ben had definitely been the fact lockdown had highlighted how much he missed just having Callum there by his side. There was no denying since Callum came out that their relationship had certainly been tumultuous to say the least, but Ben couldn't deny their sex life had always been mind blowing. Even since the boat crash, when Ben was feeling less than useless, Callum being Callum had found all the different ways to make Ben feel, rather than hear exactly what Ben did to him and how he made him feel. Using the sense of touch as a method to communicate, not just in day-to-day life but also in the bedroom, was a revelation. Callum writing 'I need you' on Ben’s chest keeping eye contact the whole time, or the way the vibrations felt through Ben's hands when Callum grabbed them and placed them on his neck as he came was something else.

As the days of lockdown went on, Ben's mind gradually began to deviate more to the thoughts of Callum all hot and sweaty beneath the sheets and the urge to satisfy himself became almost too desperate to hide from. He needed Callum now and under the current situation it was impossible. The fact that under no circumstances would Callum even consider bending the rules for a sneaky make out session (let alone a cheeky shag), left Ben's mind wandering on many occasions as to what alternative solution they could find. 

They had discussed the idea of a ‘naughty’ FaceTime call a few times. Ben, like with most things regarding sex, was open to anything. Always up for any way of having his deliciously naked boyfriend in front of him even if he would only be able to look, not touch. Whenever it had been brought up, Callum always managed to change the subject quickly, clearly a little self-conscious at the idea. 

Callum had become so confident in the bedroom and, at times, even more sex driven than Ben, but the fact of being separated due to lockdown and his increasingly stressful workload had clearly brought back the slightly shy, reserved side of the older man. Ben understood and felt it necessary, on the third time the topic of conversation arose, to make sure Callum knew they didn’t have to do anything that made him uncomfortable. It was one thing to be all desperate hands and hot kisses in person, but satisfying yourself on screen in front of each other was a whole other ball game! 

Suddenly, Ben's phone vibrated - bringing him out of his trance with the notification that he’d received a text from Callum, quickly followed by more buzzing. Ben was intrigued, as he thought the older man would still be at work. 

They had exchanged a quick ‘good morning’ text conversation where Ben had asked what shift Callum happened to be on. The younger man hoped it was an early shift so they could have one of their soppy night time video calls where they just watched each other peacefully on screen enjoying each other's virtual company, both unwilling to break the silence. Callum had confirmed he was due to finish at 4pm, so Ben, secretly rejoicing at the fact he was getting to ‘see’ his boyfriend later, had gone about the day with a small smile on his face.

With a little check to his watch he noticed it was 4:30pm - Callum had clearly finished work and was at home. Ben set about quickly opening the text messages, eager to find out how the older man's day had been. What he received was not what he had expected...

Callum: BEN

Callum: FUCK

Callum: I NEED YOU!

The final notification Ben received was a picture message of Callum standing in their bedroom at the flat - police trousers and boxers pulled down, white shirt held up, and his extremely hard dick there in all its glory.

Ben salivated at the mere sight of Callum's penis on his screen. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and quickly jumped up. Desperately trying to hide the rapidly growing bulge in his tight jeans, he excused himself from the living room and practically bolted up the stairs to his bedroom, locking the door behind him. 

"Compose yourself, Benjamin" he said out loud, leaning back against the door, hand resting over his heart trying to catch his breath. Knowing he needed to respond to his waiting man but finding it difficult to concentrate, Ben unlocked his phone and stared once again at the mouth-watering picture on his screen. He typed out his response using his normal quick-wit to get a rise out of Callum.

Ben: Is that a truncheon in your pants babe, or are u just pleased to see me? 😉

Almost instantly Ben could see the ellipses dancing on his screen as Callum was clearly formulating a response. 

Callum: I want to see you.

Callum: Turn on your computer NOW!

Wasting no time responding, Ben quickly did as he was told, grabbing his laptop and turning it on. In the meantime, he stripped himself off his clothes and placed his laptop on the chest of drawers, willing the time away until he could press the call button on his Messenger app.

Computer fired up and raring to go (much like himself), Ben opened up the app and pressed the video call button. Pretty much instantly Callum answered the call and in the few seconds it took for the picture to load, Ben started to feel incredibly overwhelmed - butterflies dancing in his stomach and that tight longing feeling in his chest at the thought of catching a glimpse of his man in front of him. These weren’t feelings Ben wanted to let himself have. What was it about Callum that made Ben turn into this soppy, love-sick, nervous wreck of a man? He didn’t have time to think anymore though - the picture had loaded and there he was...

As if Callum wasn’t beautiful enough in person… Those big, icy blue eyes so intense Ben could get lost in them for days... His soft, warm smile and a body that may not be that of your typical Adonis, but with all the freckles and beautiful imperfections that Ben had imprinted to memory, never wanting to forget, Callum - his Callum - standing there naked before him on the computer screen was almost too much for Ben to take. He knew he wanted to do this, he needed to, but seeing his deliciously hard cock standing to attention and knowing he wouldn’t be the one to touch him - to make him come - was making Ben slowly realise just how hard this was going to be. 

He needed to pull himself together. This moment wasn’t about feelings, not really. It was pure lust and want - it couldn’t be anything else at this point. It wasn’t like you could make love over a computer screen. So with a quick shake of his head, Ben brought himself out of his thoughts to concentrate on the very hard matter in hand. 

“I really need you Callum,” Ben managed to whisper whilst surrounding his achingly hard cock with his fingers.

“I really need you too, Ben,” Callum signed back, looking at Ben, pupils blown, grabbing at his own dick and starting to stroke up a rhythm. His facial expressions showed he was clearly mesmerised watching Ben touch himself. Flinging his head back at the pure sensations he seemed to be feeling, Callum picked up the pace stroking faster and faster and biting his bottom lip in the process.

Ben couldn’t help but let out a beautifully guttural moan in sheer delight at the sight that was before him. Seeing Callum lost in the moment - eyes closed, head back, stroking his hard, pulsing cock only for Ben's eyes was nearly too much to bear. It just highlighted in Ben's mind how long it had been since the two of them had been together, bringing each other to a spine-tingling climax. 

Shaking himself back into the moment, Ben quickened his own pace, closing his eyes and imagining Callum’s large hands being the one to grasp his cock, cup his balls and bring him ever closer to the edge.

Image in his head, Ben opened his eyes to see it was obvious Callum was also close to achieving that blissful moment. Even though Ben couldn’t hear the sounds Callum was making, he could see his mouth opening, letting out those gorgeous noises he missed hearing so much. Suddenly, Ben could see Callum’s strokes start to become ragged and with that he saw the word ‘Ben’ fall from his lips as Callum came all over his hand, stroking himself down from his high. It was all too much for Ben. Whatever rhythm he had had gone out the window as he chased that beautiful crescendo. Within seconds, he was coming with a force straight onto his laptop.

“Shit!” mumbled Ben embarrassed, realising he had shot his load all over the laptop grabbing at it in the hopes Callum may not have noticed. Looking at the computer screen, Ben saw Callum’s confused face but chose to make a joke - Ben's automatic defense mechanism kicking in.

“Well, that’s a definite way for me to come back down with a bump after that high you just helped give me, babe,” Ben struggled to hold in a laugh whilst grabbing a wet wipe from his bedside table to try and clean off his come from the laptop. 

“What the hell happened there, Ben?” Callum enquired slowly so Ben could read the words falling from his lips. Though from the scene developing before his eyes of Ben furiously wiping over the laptop screen and keyboard he could probably get the gist.

“Never can trust the velocity of your come, can we? Should have known you’d manage to get it all over your bloody laptop, Ben. I’m all for a pearl necklace, but the screen does kinda get in the way of that fun!" chuckled Callum, making sure to speak slowly and sign as many of the words as he could, using his own interpretation of ways to describe exactly what he meant.

“Well, I suppose I’m always gonna have a lasting memory of you in all your mouth-watering glory, babe. I’ll be thinking of you - cock in hand - moaning to buggery when I’m typing out an important email and every other key is sticking!” 

"I'm just gonna clean up," Callum motioned and moved away from the screen. Ben took this moment to do the same. He then put on his black bed shorts, moved his laptop over to the bed and laid himself beside it waiting for Callum to return. 

When Callum got back to the screen, he was dressed in his grey tracksuit bottoms and a black t-shirt. He had clearly placed the laptop on the pillow of the bed and had joined Ben, mirroring his position on screen. Ben took in the scene that was right in front of him. Callum was well and truly glowing and it made Ben wish more than anything he was there by his side and not looking at him through a computer screen. It was this part he was really missing - that post-sex come down in each other’s arms with Ben's head resting on Callum's chest, feeling his racing heartbeat slow down to a steady pace. 

The reality of the situation suddenly hit him again. Ben didn’t want to deal with the emotions that were bubbling up inside him, so he quickly piped up and asked the burning question he needed to know the answer to.

“So, babe, I have a question,” Ben tentatively enquired. “What was it that suddenly changed you from the shy reserved Callum who refused to even contemplate having sex with me over FaceTime, to horny Callum, who sent me a picture of his cock and practically begged me to fuck him?”

It’s at this moment that Ben clocked the glint in Callum's eyes. The older man looked down, clearly chuckling to himself. Ben knew full well he may be acting coy but he was anything but, especially after that performance. Callum looked back up at Ben with his shy, cheeky smile and locked eyes, gesturing at his mouth with his finger, clearly making sure Ben knew to read his lips.

“Just because I may act a little less 'horny teenage boy', doesn't mean I don’t have exactly the same urges as you Ben. When I got back home Stuart and Rainie said they were working late and, well, it's been a while since I've had the flat to myself..." 

Ben lifted up, placed his elbow on the pillow and rested his head on his hand. “So, correct me if I'm wrong - you realised you were home alone, horny and could moan as loudly as you wanted and thought you’d send me a text seeing if i was willing to lend you a virtual hand, did you?” 

"It worked, didn't it? Besides, it didn't take you long to turn on your laptop. Shame you may have trouble getting it to turn on again. I hear spunk and keys don't mix well. Now I know you don't have that problem," Callum said with a wink.

“You've got to be careful or round two will get interrupted by Uncle Fester,” Ben responded, moving his hand towards his now half hard dick. As if on cue, Callum turned away from the screen and Ben saw the door open to reveal Stuart. Unsure of the conversation between the brothers, Ben noticed Stuart peer over Callum, mouth a quick "Alright, Ben?" and goofily wave at the screen before walking back out. 

“Well, that kinda killed the mood, babe” Ben gestured down at his now soft dick with an amused look. “Let’s just be thankful for Stuart's sake that he didn't come back five minutes later. He may not have been waving at the scene he'd have been greeted with. That would certainly have been an eyeful he wouldn't have been able to forget in a hurry!” 

"Yeah, I have to go. I'll text you later?" Callum responded with a look of regret falling over his features.

"We're doing this again, you know - with or without Stuart in the flat." Ben said with his cheeky grin.

"I miss you. I love you." Callum signed, making eye contact with Ben.

"I love you too." Ben signed back before the screen went blank. He laid back down on the bed, hands behind his head and let out a contented sigh. Now they had broken the ice maybe next time they could take their time and enjoy each other without unnecessary interruptions. Not everything has to be done with such velocity...


End file.
